nimeeshasagafandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are a species of undead creatures that feed on blood of the living. In the Nimeesha Saga, they have certain distinctive characteristics, among which appearance and hunting behavior, that set them apart from other fictional vampires. History The exatic history of Vampires is unknown. What we do know is that Dracula the first Vampire in History is one of the founders. Nature Vampires are a supernatural species in the Nimeesha universe. It is known that humans can be turned into vampires, and vampire venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals. Vampires themselves are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, snarl, hiss, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. Even older “civilized” vampires (ex. Ayele) can break their human facade and show their animal instincts. When they sense danger, they go almost immediately into a defensive crouch, after which they bare their teeth as a sign of warning. If the warning is not heeded, they will let out a feral snarl and attack. Fighting, vampires use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (vampire teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as kill (ripping out the throat). Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (inexperienced vampires and Fledglings are the only ones that do so). Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, care, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Classes There are 3 classes of Vampires; Royalty, Council and Normal. Most of vampires in the vampire world are normal and even thought they outnumber the other 2 classes they will have to bow to them and respect them. For the Royal Class being the Top Class its not all fun and games. They have to rule with fairness and happiness if not simplicity. Vampire Coven Main Article: Nuru Main Article: Kiza Vampire Covens are the groups of which vampires classify themselves.In Nimeesha ''there are 2 main Vampire Covens, the Nuru and the Kiza. The Nuru are the ‘good’ vampire Coven that don’t mind living with humans and will live among them without hassle. The Kiza are the Evil Vampires that hate humans and treach them as second class citives. They think that Humans need to stay in their place below them as part of the food chain. Notable Nuru *Nimeesha Nuru *Ayele Nuru *Ngendo Nuru *Saran *Selea *Kwasi Nuru *Kiho Nuru *Kjana Nuru *Odysseus *Athena *Zealand *Zarina *Tove *Thyra Notable Kiza *Katherine Kiza *James Kiza *Cleo Kiza *Dimetri Kiza *Samuel Kiza *Leo Normal Vampires *Nikki *Rosa *Amanda *Michael *Reily *David *Ophi *Wilson Diet Blood is the only component of a vampire's diet in the Nimeesha series. If a vampire fails to drink blood, it results in them weakening mentally, inhibiting their ability to think with rational thought, and ultimately resulting in them losing all sense of humanity and rationality. To a vampire, the taste of blood varies on a massive basis. Due to their acute senses, they can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. {C Although it is very slight, a vampire who consumed human blood is slightly stronger. This is the season why Fledglings have a strong ‘blood lust’ the first few years they are vampires. They have to adjust to their new powers and abilities. This however, doesn't last very long as the venom naturally consumed this blood throughout the course of the newborn year. This doesn't go to say that an vampire who isn't a fledgling or doesn’t feed on human blood are not strong. All vampires have a ‘blood type’. What a blood type is what kind of blood they can and cannot drink. EX: Nimeesha’s blood type is O Positive, since it’s a rare blood type and since she is a Dhampir she can last on human food and blood, but she prefers human food and will only hunt if she needs to. Appearance Usually, vampires are extraordinarily, some even angelically, beautiful. Female Vampires beauty enhances so much that they are called ‘unearthly’ beautiful. Males are considered so handsome that woman will flock around them and not leave them alone. If a Vampire is Caucasian then their skin turns deathly pale, if not then their skin color doesn’t change that much but instead gets a little brighter. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the no longer need to blink – the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes fulfills now the function of tears and eyelids. They may not move at all, if needs be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification. Eyes Most normal vampires eyes don’t change color when they were turned. If their eyes are green then they stay green, but if the person is turned into a Council or Royal Vampire then their eyes are either Lightest Blue, Sun Yellow, Snow White, Golden Orlando or in Nimeesha’s case, Blood Red. Thirsty vampires show black, onyx black eyes. {C A Vampire’s eyes is used for more than for looking, they are used for hunting. A vampires ‘bloody eye’ is a system when a vampire hunts that is helps them find the blood type they are allowed to drink, As a vampire's thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last becoming a coal black. In contrast, as vampires feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows. Though if they have recently fed the bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that vampires never sleep. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details - dust motes floating through the air and ultraviolet light. It is unhindered by darkness, and is so acute that they view humans as blind, or "mud-eyed", in comparison. Vampires find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating; they see the miniature imperfections (ex. scratches). Speed Once the transformation to vampire is completed, they acquire certain superhuman abilities. One of the most amazing among them is their speed, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become “all but invisible”. Orlando experiences first hand how fast they are “……..I was awe how fast you san. I mean you tossed the ball at lightning speed and matched that speed when you met the ball at the end of the field…….” – Orlando talking about the speed of the Vampires when he was meeting Nimeesha’s family for the first time.'' This speed is limited in some cases, people who are Shadow Kissed have limited abilities. Strength Another enhanced trait is their physical strength. Ranging from how gently Diet does have a massive impact on strength, since it always depends on the individual vampire. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to their thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If however an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity though they will preferably attack him rather than the animal. Physiology After the change, vampires’ physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (thought only fractionally) through concentration. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Their scent is based on their venom, and is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other vampires as well. {C Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails ect, However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed (still painfully), it can be easily reattached (since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster). They show no physical and mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats. The venom replaces all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to cry. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. Vampires, although essentially immortal and indestructible, can be killed. Even a human could accomplish it under the right circumstances – venom and venom–based fluids are very flammable. However, humans are unable to compete with vampires in strength and speed, therefore they are unlikely to succeed. It is highly likely that the necessity of ripping a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes is to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. This is the only known way to kill a vampire. Hair Vampire hair is a very interesting thing. It’s very think and even though you might think that it’s crazy, but it’s useful. Female Vampire hair is as thick as cotton but as soft as camel hair. Females normally have their hair down or in a pony tail. Males have their normally slicked back or, in Saran’s case in shoulder lengthen curls. Now I bet you are wondering what’s the big deal about hair. Well a Vampire’s hair acts like a shield. Since their weak spot of the back of their necks if the hair is down then protect their weak spot, that’s why males are the ones that die more easily because of their hair is short and slicked back''. “……my hair became hard to mange. I had to use a fork to comb it because it became so thick…….when that first attack from behind hit me in the back of head I thought I was a gonner. But when I opened my eyes I pulled the arrow out of my hair. My hair was protected me……” – Nimeesha talking about her hair. '' Emotions Vampires have stronger emotions than humans. Sadness, happiness, love, anger, all emotions are stronger then when they were human. Fledglings are very tempered and have mood swings because they are in need of adjustment to their new emotions. That is why newborn vampires are quick to startle and anger. In large groups, they are likely to pick fights (often in what they perceive as self-defense) and kill one another. They will continue to have mood swings as they adjust to their new emotions. Emotions such as love and passion are also heightened – for example, when a pair of vampires are mated, they are mated for life. Their feelings never fade. Similarly, if a vampire’s mate is killed, he/she will not rest until the person responsible for their mate’s death is killed. The immense pain of losing a mate never fades. Turning In Nimeesha there are 2 ways that a person can be a Vampire. They are either born into it (a rarity) or they are turned into on. A human is bitten, and venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream. Depending upon “how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom is until it enters the heart”, the transformation could last anywhere from 2-3 days. During this time, the human will go into a coma and will not wake until the transformation is complete. “…The person is bitten somewhere, mostly the forearm (a scared place to Vampires) and then they go into a complete coma up to 3 days. At this time they are completely vulnerable to attack or anything that might happen to them at any time and will have to be guarded…” – a Vampire transformation described by Nimeesha.'' Once the venom is injected, it is described as being "the beginning of a new life.”.'' The venom then has to make its way all through the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it’s thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed. Shadow Kissed Main Article: Shadow Kissed In the Nimeesha Universe being Shadow Kissed is having the abilities of being a Vampire but not being a vampire. They have the immortally of Vampires, super speed and strength (to a limitation) and a fierce temper. But they don’t feed on blood and don’t have fangs. Being Shadow Kissed A person can be Shadow Kissed for several reasons. In Nimeesha’s mother case Ayele fell in love with her but didn’t want her go through the transformation of being a Vampire. He didn’t want to have to worry about her safety all the time as a human either once Nimeesha was born. So he Shadow Kissed her. To be Shadow Kissed is really they drink a potion of Wolf’s Bane, Crushed Knighting Gale Berries, some kind of sacred broth and 5 drops of Vampire Venom. Because there was a small amount of Vampire venom in the drink it gives them Vampire abilities and characteristics but they aren’t real Vampires. Notable People Shadow Kissed *Ngendo Nuru – Nimeesha’s mother Special talents and abilities Main Article: Gift Some vampires gain special talents when they are transformed into their new form. It is stated that one in 1,000 vampires is so gifted. The Royal Class and Council Class almost always have a special ability because of their strong genes. The dominant characteristic in their human life (such as charisma or sensitivity) would be magnified into a power or talent after their “Transformation”. Although some talents of vampires are much more useful or pronounced than others, all vampires have special talents besides their speed, strength, beauty and other such gifts. Some of the talents are mind reading, second sight, the ability to change others' emotions, cripple people with their mind and distinctive feels for other vampires' gifts, while gifts like Athena’s maternal instincts and Thyra’s breathtaking beauty are examples of the gifts that are less commonly considered talents in the vampire world. The rarest and most imporant Gift a vampire cna have is Psychokinesis; the abilty to more things with your mind, able to make a force sheild ect. It was prohesied that the Uniter would have the greasts power there would be and that is Psychokinesis. Now Psychokinesis evoles into Hematokinesis, the ability to control blood and the bodily fluids os another if given enough time. Being a Vampire, being able to control blood is their greatest dream, but since Nimeesha is a half-blood or a Dhampir she really has no use for the Gift other when she has to feed but even then she dosen't use it that much. It normally takes a Vampire a thousand years to master their Gift. Killing a vampire In the Nimeesha universe, vampires are not known to be killed by human effort, are unharmed by sun, garlic, holy water, silver, any kind of stake, and can enter homes without permission. Also, any kind of human weapon including bullets, bounces off of them without any pain or harm done. The only known way to kill a vampire is to dismember his or her body and burn the remains before it can reconstruct itself. Thus their weakness is the strength of their kind which cannot be copied by humans, and fire. Their man weak spot is on the back of their necks. Female vampires don’t have to worry about this that much because their long hair acts like a shield. The main gender of vampires killed are male because their hair is normally slicked back and short, uncovering their weak spot. Abilities All vampires possess supernatural strength, durability, stamina, speed, reflexes, agility, and healing capabilities. A vampire's senses are also similarly enhanced to supernatural lengths; physically they can move at very high speeds, and running is described as being second nature. A vampire's mental facilities possess greater memory retention than a human's, allowing them to have photographic memories. Although, details about their immune system remains unknown, it is suggested that vampires are immune to most, if not all, diseases. They are immortal and will live forever unless they are dismembered and burned – detached limbs do not lose their resilience, and move to reattach themselves. Reproduction Main Article: Vampire Life Styles Vampire Reproduction is a hard and completed process. When a person is turned their body has no need of the reproduction organs, but this doesn’t mean that they have children. Vampire Children are the children born to Vampires, having them is hard. Male vampires are fertile no matter what and can reproduce at any time, it’s a different story for the females. Female Vampires are only fertile twice in their live times. The main problem is that they don’t know when they fertile and many go through their whole lives thinking that they can’t have children. This right is so Sacred that only the Council and Royal Class are allowed to have Vampire Children. There are signs though, but they are minor; *The female may have slight bulges at her waist but this is unnoticeable if she has just feed. *She may get a craving for Wolf’s Bane which is normally poisonous but if eaten at midnight on a full moon it’s not. *She’ll get moody and try to beat up anyone close to her. But this can also be caused to stress and she might be hungry. This is why Vampires envy human who can have children of their own. They envy them so much that they are known to still their child and turn them into a vampire. This against the Vampire Code and if found out (they mostly are) the vampire and the child is destroyed. Fledglings A Fledgling is a recently-turned vampire. On average a Fledglings physical strength, senses and speed greatly surpass that of an older vampire. As time passes, the Fledglings physical capabilities and thirst will diminish until it reaches that of a normal vampire, by the end of its first year. Their thirst for blood is overwhelming. Personality They are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. A Fledglings emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and affect their ability to focus, but after sometime as a vampire, their thirst will slowly become easier to manage. It is impossible to predict how long a Fledglings or an average vampire will remain vicious and bloodthirsty before their secondary desires and personality resurface, since every person is different. Some indications which show a newborn are their white eyes (due to all the blood leaving their body) uncontrollable thirst and incredible strength. Physical Description Fledglings appear much like normal vampires with exception of their eyes. A Fledglings eyes are white, indicating that their own blood has left their body and they need to get some more. After about a year if they are normal their eyes will turn back to their normal eyecolor just brighter. Fledglings are also incredibly strong, much stronger and faster than a regular vampire with much sharper senses, which allows them to easily crush an older vampire. As they become older their strength begins to weaken, and after the first year, their strength will be reverted to that of an average vampire. Vampire Children Main Article: Vampire Life Styles Vampire Children or Vampies, called by Nimeesha, are the offspring of 2 vampires. Since Vampire Children are rare and hard to produce this function is normally reserved for the Royal and Council Class. Although when a vampire turns a person that person will have a undying loyalty to that vampire and, if they want to, will call that person ‘Mother’ or ‘Father’. But even the Royal and Council Class have rules on having Vampire children; #Only ''one ''vampire child is allowed to be born, (if they can produce) every 10,000 years. #That child must be presented to the Vampire community, be named and be given a special necklace by the family. #The number one rule is that absolutely, absolutely, ''NO ''having children with humans. Their bodies couldn’t take hold a child of that variety. Of course Nimeesha’s father Ayele broke this rule when he conceived Nimeesha with Nimeesha’s mother Ngendo. A human carrying a vampire’s child could kill them. Since the baby has vampire genes it will try to feed off of the blood from the mother and, if not aborted, would kill her. But this doesn’t always happen,'' “……Nimeesha was very hard to carry. I felt her always scratching and kicking me as if she didn’t like me. But when I would place my hand on my belly I felt a connection with her. I knew that she was her father’s daughter and I knew that she would be a great person……” – Ngendo describing the 12 months carrying Nimeesha.'' Yes Vampires carry the baby for a long time, 12 months is considered short in the vampire world. The normal gestation of carrying a Vampire baby is around 2 to 10 years since the genes are slow to develop and they are hard to produce. If a Normal Vampire was to conceive a baby then the Royal Class and Council will put that person on trial and if found guilty, (which they normally are) they and the unborn/born child would be destroyed. In Ayele’s case he was forbidden to see and associate with Nimeesha and her mother/family for 16 years. Family Vampies “I have siblings.” “Really?” “Yeah, two sisters and a little brother.” “Really? But are they human?” “No…after I was turned I turned them when our parents died.” “So you’re orphans?” “You could say that, yes. But we’re living together forever and I don’t have to worry about them getting hurt or dying.” “But why didn’t you shadow kiss them?” “I didn’t want them half like me, I want them to fully like me so I could be a mentor to them.” – David to Nimeesha about his family in Princess of the Vampires.” There is another way for Vampies to be born, and normal vampires can do this. If one vampire has a family with siblings younger then them then they can turn them into Vampires. They will be frozen into the age they are turned and will continue to act childish if they please, they will mature mentally but not physically. They bond with their siblings forver and will not leave them. Enemies Vampires in the Nimeesha Universe are known to have several enemies; Hunters, Werewolves, Gargoyles and Evil Farie’s are all natural enemies of the average Vampire. Vampires often fight among each other. There have been many cases throughout history where vampires created armies of Fledglings to challenge one another and gain territory. If a vampire's mate is attacked or killed, then he/she will likely extract revenge, hunting down and killing the attacker. Deviations from traditional vampire legend Vampires in the Nimeesha universe are hard to destroy, as they are not harmed or deterred in any way by sunlight, holy water, running water, garlic, stakes, or crosses. *They glow a little if they are Caucasian in the moon light. *They are reflected by mirrors and show up in photographs. *They have no need for coffins; they can sleep if they want to. *They only need to bite to turn a human. *They are not theriomorphic - that is unable to shape shift. *Most do not have two fangs as all of their teeth are incredibly sharp and strong - strong enough to chew through steel. The expectation of this rule is the Royal and the Council Class who have four main long fangs *A vampire society has developed, with a conduct code that provides them with a greater chance of survival than if they were alone. See also *Nuru *Gift *Kiza Category:Species Category:Multi-Members